


Blasted Off Again

by DeathRose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Rocket gets blasted off again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blasted Off Again

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon.

title: Blasted Off Again  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden  
written for: The Caesar's Palace HMAS Feels Shipping Week Day 3  
prompt: an overdue vacation

* * *

"Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiin!" yelled the unfortunate members of this particular Team Rocket team as they were sent flying once again.

Lucky for them they had a somewhat soft landing on a sandy beach.

"Where are we?"

"The beach?"

"What beach?"

"I don't know _what_ beach but obviously it's _a_ beach!"

"You mean we have no idea where we are?"

"We don't."

"You know what this means, don't you?"

"We're lost."

"And since we're lost on beach, we might as well treat this as vacation until someone finds us!"

"Yay! Let's build a sandcastle!"

"Let's bury Meowth!"

"Yeah let's bury... HEY! We're not burying me!"

Then a wild Tentacruel appeared and Team Rocket found out why no one else was at this particular beach.


End file.
